mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess Promenade
The Princess Promenade is the fifth direct-to-video movie featuring a special event called The Princess Promenade, which includes specially made floats for the parade. This movie went straight to VHS and DVD. Story The Breezies are awake with the start of spring but Zipzee's love of spring gets the better of her and she sniffs a flower, leaving her to sneeze her way into another Breezie's house, waking the occupant up. Their annual garden meeting with Wysteria is here and that's where the Breezies are off to. They arrive and once again Zipzee sniffs a flower and is sent into a bed of roses. She's not hurt but Wysteria is disappointed that gardening takes lots of patience. As a song takes shape, the Breezies help wherever they can, though Zipzee has trouble meeting others. By the time the song is over, the work is done but Wysteria now has a new problem. A weed has grown in her garden and she's so upset that she can't even say the word weed. She tugs on the weed but the wed stays firmly in place. Pinkie Pie comes along to help and digs around the weed in hopes of removing it. The hole proves to be too big and Wysteria, Zipzee and Pinkie Pie end up sliding down the hole and into a dark cave. Wysteria and Zipzee proceed forward but Pinkie Pie is hesitant given the smell and the darkness. Nevertheless, Pinkie Pie eventually follows and the duo finds a pile of purply gook with a purple flower on top. The pile of gook collapses, revealing Spike underneath. Spike awakens with a loud yawn that scares Wysteria and Pinkie Pie. As usual, Spike has no problem scaring ponies and gets a good chuckle out of it. The ponies cannot identify what Spike is but manage to get him to remember his name after 1000 years, the rough amount of time it'd taken for Spike to perfect the smell he's acquired. Wysteria is curious about the flower and Spike remembers the legend whereby the owner of the flower is determined by whoever touches it. Since Wysteria did, it's her's now and they agree to honor Spike with the royal treatment. Up above, Tra-La-La and Tiddly-Wink wait from the hole's entrance but are unable to explain the situation before Pinkie Pie, Wysteria and Spike emerge from the Crystal Rainbow Castle entrance. They need to get Spike cleaned up so they head to Daffidazy's Petal Parlor where Daffidazy analyses Spike's looks. Daffidazy is confident she can do it and the group use a song to get Spike into the bathtub to be cleaned. Spike initially resits but finds the bath relaxing and eventually gets clean. Spike is taken to get his hair done but Daffidazy ends up styling Spike as though he's a pony. Once the problem is corrected, Spike is much happier and the ponies reveal him to the others. Spike decides to designate Wysteria as a princess and sets a series of rules in place designed to keep Wysteria out of places that could get her dirty or require her to do any sort of work. While Zipzee looks for the right object at her house to please the new princess, Wysteria undergoes much training but has a hard time mastering it. With no one really making decisions, Wysteria finds that things are not going well for the parade as fhe floats are coming apart and there's arguing among the ponies. Wysteria wants to talk to the ponies but is reminded of her duties and doesn't consider herself any fun at all. The ponies want to talk to Wysteria but Pinkie Pie suggests they do the work themselves. Feeling depressed, Wysteria heads outside and wants Rainbowberry Juice but with only one Breezie, it just doesn't feel right to Tra-La-La or Tiddly-Wink so they refuse the request. Instead, Wysteria heads out to the floats and does her best to fix them. Wysteria wants to be herself but that makes Spike decide to sleep on the floor, assuring he'll find another princess. Since this isn't what Wysteria had in mind, she works to get Spike awake again. Spike eventually does wake up and Wysteria is ready to teach him about being a pony. Meanwhile, Zipzee struggles with her job of the flower basket until she overhears Tra-La-La and Tiddly-Wink in their usual argument and joins in. Wysteria fixes the floats and the parade takes shape the following day. Additionally, Wysteria decides to make everyone a princess and with the help of the Breezies, has everyone dress up like one. Characters Main Characters * Wysteria * Spike * Pinkie Pie Supporting characters * Breezies * Tra-La-La * Zipzee * Daffidazey * Sunny Daze * Minty * Rainbow Dash * Cotton Candy Other Characters *Sweetberry * Skywishes (no lines) * Sparkleworks (no lines) * Star Catcher (no lines) * Triple Treat (no lines) * Twinkle Twirl (no lines) * Razzaroo (no lines) * Kimono (no lines) Songs * Friendship and Flowers * Breezie Blossom * Everyone's a Princess * A Princess is in Town * Join the Promenade * Feelin' Good Merchandise The movie was first released on DVD, then later had several book adaptations and one of four movies included in the Classic Movies Collection. Category:Movies Category:Episodes